


The Important Parts Were Hers

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't reveal much about himself to to anyone, but Jemma had always known there was more there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Important Parts Were Hers

Jemma remembers the first time she met James Buchanan Barnes, she was hesitant like them all, maybe a little scared.

The fear wore off when she realized that he wasn't going to suddenly lose it and kill them all. 

Then Jemma just thought he was just a sad empty shell of a man. He had always appeared to be void of emotion, taking commands almost like a mindless soldier. He didn't react to anything, not even to killing, which wasn't that new to Jemma, she'd seen a lot of SHIELD agents do what had to be done without batting an eyelash. There was something different about the way Bucky did it though. 

Jemma actually doubted he didn't feel things, he was still human, and she suspected there was a lot going on behind that empty gaze, but she couldn't imagine what. 

So she was nice to him. And things happened. Lots of things.

And then sometime later Jemma thinks briefly that she had found herself the last place she expected to be, pressed against a wall with her legs wrapped around Bucky's waist as he fucked her. And as her head fell back, eyes rolling into the back of her head, and she gasped, Jemma knew how wrong everyone had been about him not feeling a damn thing.

Jemma came loud, unprepared for the intensity of her orgasm as he fucked her harder then she could ever imagine. And as she was crying out he panted into her neck and came inside her.

Moments later, with her head still resting back against the wall, her eyes closed, Jemma smiled as he turned his face, facial hair scratching her shoulder, and kissed her neck. "Why haven't we done that before?" She asks finally.

"I'm not usually gone for an entire month," he responds and lifts his head.

Jemma lifts her head and lowers her gaze to look at him. "Well, I don't think a long absence is really necessary for that."

"By 'that' you mean fucking you against a wall and making you scream?" He asks and cocks an eyebrow.

"No need to be crude," Jemma responds, but she smiles slightly and then leans in to kiss him.

"I hear the shower works just as well as a wall."

Jemma smiles against his lips and he kisses her again as he steps away from the wall with her still wrapped around him.

Maybe not many other people knew how Bucky really was, but Jemma didn't really care, she liked keeping those parts all to herself.


End file.
